Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device having a circular display panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
As information technology has advanced, a market for display devices as connection mediums between users and information has expanded. Thus, display devices using a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display device, an electrophoretic display (EPD), and a plasma display panel (PDP) have been increasingly used.
Among the display devices mentioned above, for example, the LCD or the organic light emitting display device includes a display panel including a plurality of subpixels disposed in a matrix and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver for supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel. The display device displays a specific image as the display panel emits light or allows light to be transmitted therethrough on the basis of power output from a power supply unit and a scan signal and a data signal output from the scan driver and the data driver.
Recently, the use of portable display devices is growing, and, in particular, wearable display devices that may be worn on wrists are on the rise. Wearable display devices may also be implemented on the basis of deformed display panels having a circular or oval shape. While deformed display panels have a curved shape, transistors and signal lines are linearly patterned. Thus, in order to effectively reduce the size of the bezel, an array structure of transistors and signal lines leaves space for improvement.